Those Gorgeous Red Eyes
by kyonkyonkichikoi
Summary: Kazu, best friend of the whole gang finally meets Hiei and she can't get him off her mind. REVIEW! HIATUS AND MINDBLOCK!
1. Who?

Chapter 1:

She was walking with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They were just chatting and laughing.

"I know! And then he said he wouldn't kiss her if his life depended on it" Kuwabara said and everyone laughed. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red. She turned and she looked at the most handsome guy she has ever seen. He had black spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants and a black t-shirt. He had some kind of bandages wrapped around his arms and had a band on his forehead. He was sitting on the rail watching the moon, she didn't even notice she stopped walking. Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" Yusuke said but she didn't turn her head away from the boy. Then the mysterious boy turned his head and looked at her right in the eyes. Her eyes widened when she stared at those fiery red orbs." Earth to Kazu!" Yusuke said waving his hand in front of his face but she couldn't tear her eyes away from those gorgeous eyes. Yusuke turned to see what she was starring at. "Hey Hiei!" he shouted and waved at the mysterious boy. The boy nodded but didn't tear his eyes from her.

"Is she alright?" Kurama asked concerned. "She hasn't even blinked"

"Hey kazu!" Kuwabara said and shook her shoulder making her blink. Her face heat up and a huge blush covered her face. Kuwabara looked confusedly at her. Then he looked at Hiei. "Hey squirt, what ya doing here?" he asked and watched as Hiei get up and walk toward them.

"Don't call me that you blubbering idiot" he said monotone.

"What are you doing here Hiei?" Kurama asked him.

"I thought I'd drop by, what do you think? Koema asked me to check on you because you haven't given him a report from the assignment" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have forgotten…I'll go now" Kurama said and looked at Kazu. "Sorry but I have to cancel on our plans" he said sincerely.

"No problem, we'll all watch the movie tomorrow. Now go on I don't want you to get into trouble" she said smiling. Kurama smiled back and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek and ran to the street. They all blinked.

"What was up with that?" Kuwabara asked confusedly because kurama never did stuff like that. "Was kurama just flirting with you?" They all watched as her face heat up.

"Nah! Kurama isn't like that, we're just friends" she said laughing slightly. She felt a pair of eyes scanning over her and she felt warm all over. She looked to see Hiei's red eyes roaming over her and she felt the trails of heat his gaze left behind.

"Hmm" Hiei looked at her up and down because she was the most interesting creature he has ever laid eyes upon. She had a soft angel-like face and bright hazel eyes, her hair was a charming brown and it flowed to her hips. She had a curvy figure and her full pink lips were eye-catching. Her face heat up again when she noticed those gorgeous red eyes looking at her.

"Oh, Kazuma this is Hiei, Hiei meet Kazu" Yusuke said smiling.

"Ni-nice to meet you" she stuttered still pink. Hiei walked closer to her and took her hand and lifted it to his lips never breaking her gaze. Everyone went wide-eyed while she blushed again. He let go of her hand and it dropped to her side.

"Pleasure" he said calmly. Her hand was still tingling with the feel of his lips. They all heard a cell phone ring and Hiei took out his cell phone and answered it. "Yes?" they all watched as his eyes widened just a bit and he gave a small cough and looked around. "Where are you?" he said. "Why are you-"they all heard someone scream into the phone.

"You shouldn't spy on people Yukina" he said and they all looked curiously at Hiei. Hiei looked at Kazuma with a questioning gaze and he held up the phone for her to take. "She wants to talk to you" they all looked and saw Kazu take the phone and press it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she asked softly.

"_Hey Kazu!"_ she heard a voice say and her eyes widened.

"Yuki?" she asked shocked.

"_Yep, isn't my big brother positively charming?"_ she giggled. Kazu raised and eyebrow looking confused. _"Hiei duh!"_ They all watched as her eyes widened a lot.

"Oh my god….you're joking" she said and looked at Hiei who was looking intensely at her.

"_Nope, I saw what he did! He never acts that way around people, I think he likes you!"_ they all saw her face heat up and turn red. _"I know you're blushing, you like him too! Oh great, I get a sister-in-law!"_ They all watched as her face turned redder.

"Shut up!" Kazu said embarrassed.

"_Hiei and Kazu sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes-"_

"SHUT UP!" she said irritated and they all heard laughing coming from the phone.

"_Okay I'll stop! Botan knows though, she's here already" _They all saw her jaw drop.

"She is?" she asked nervously. "Wait I-"

"_We got to go talk to you later! Have fun with my brother big sis! Tell Hiei to look inside his pocket for a note Bye!"_ Then she hung up and Kazuma slowly shut his cell phone still red.

"What was that about?" Yusuke said looking at her red face. Kazu blinked slowly and then gave Hiei his phone back.

"She-she-she" she stuttered.

"She what?" Yusuke said putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Nothing!" she said in a nervous voice. "She just told me to tell Hiei he has a note in his pocket" she said and everyone looked to see Hiei slide his hand in his right pocket and take out a piece of folded paper. Yusuke snatched the paper from his hand and read in and as soon as he did he went wide-eyed and blushed.

"What does it say Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked anxiously.

"I think Hiei would rather like to read this on his own, plus I bet he'd kill me if I read it out loud" he said and handed Hiei the paper. Hiei's eyes scanned over the paper and he blushed.

(CLIFFY!WHAT DID IT SAY? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!)


	2. Jelous?

Chapter 2:

Kazu and Yusuke were just sitting on the rooftop eating lunch. Kazu dangled her legs from the edge of the roof while Yusuke sat cross-legged. Kazu looked at the horizon with a soft smile. Unknown to them a pair of curious red eyes watched them.

"Kazu?" Yusuke said and she 'hmm'ed not taking her eyes off the beautiful horizon. "You've been unusually quiet…are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff…" she smiled softly. Yusuke saw a cherry blossom fall on his lap and he twirled it around his finger.

"You know you can tell me anything…" he said.

"I know, I was just thinking about how I miss Eiri" she said. He looked at her and couldn't help smile. He smiled softly as he place the blossom behind her ear and she looked back at him.

"I know he misses you as much as you miss him" he said smiling and she gave him smile. She looked at him and tilted her head then she looked back at the horizon with a sad smile. Yusuke saw this and wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. And they both looked at the horizon. Red eyes peaked curiously at Yusuke.

"Yusuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanx" and he looked at her smiling and tightened his hold around her waist.

"No problem Kazu" and he watched as her smile brightened and she wrapped an arm around his waist hugging him.

"Yusuke?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you nii-san?" she said quietly and his smile widened and his arm tightened around her.

"Of course" he said and he wrapped both arms around her. "You're like a lil sis to me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he said quietly and he gave her a peck on her forehead.

"I love you too big brother" she smiled and rested against him.

(Oh yea! short chapter, i'll make the other one longer tho...review!)


	3. Sexy Workout!

(Contains sexy content!)

Chapter 3:

Yusuke and Hiei were walking out of school when Yusuke swore.

"Shit! I forgot my jacket!" he said and then they both started walking to the boys locker room. He got his jacket but they heard music playing and peeked into the gym. There they saw Kazu wearing black baggy pants. A black sports bra and she was barefoot. There were bandages wrapped from her knuckles to her elbow. Her hair was in a long braid and she walked to the middle of the gym. She carried the radio and put it on the floor and hit play. Yusuke watched as she jumped up and down. Both their eyes widened as she narrowed her eyes and let out a big breath then a song came one.

_**Into your head, into your mind** _She started swaying her hips from side to side and her eyes turned mischievous as she smirked._  
**out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can escape, you can escape**_**.**

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can exclaim, you can exclaim._ She put her arms above her head and danced with her eyes closed.****

_Can You feel it, can you feel it_, She twisted her body around so she was bending backwards and her eyes were gleaming.

**_Rushin' through your hair, _**She ran a hand through her hair and it fell loose.**_  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it_, **She spun and Hiei couldn't take his eyes off her.****

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over, _She did a back flip and swayed her hips exotically.**_  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try. _**'Hot' was the only think that went through his head.**__**

More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now. She licked her lips and her dance became more rapid. Her hips moving like it wasn't part of her body. Yeowza! **__**

Can You feel it, can you feel it, She****mouthed the lyrics slowly. Yusuke couldn't believe this was the same Kazu.**_  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_**

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over, She did a handstand and a front flip.**_  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try. _**Rush****is right, the blood rushed from his head.**__**

It takes you to another place, She let herself fall to the ground and crawled a foot then did 30 pushups.**_  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again. _**This was very sexy.**__**

Can You feel it, can you feel it, She flipped her hair and let out a grunt as she leaned back and got to her feet****She swayed and then kicked up and did a karate move**_._**

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try. She ran forward and did a back flip and stayed in a handstand.**__**

Don't let nobody tell you, She****strained to keep her balance and bit her lip.**_  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, _**She lifted her legs more into the handstand so it was hard to keep balance.**_  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try. _**She got to her feet and panted. She grabbed the radio and went into the girls locker room leaving them both to gape.


	4. Eiri!

Chapter 4:

Yusuke and Hiei were walking out of school after that little show. Yusuke grabbed his jacket and they both walked outside the school.

"I had no idea Kazu could dance like that" Yusuke said.

"Hn" Hiei grunted but inside he was still surprised at how a simple workout effected him.

"Hey Hiei, you wanna sleepover my house? All the guys are coming over…" he said and Hiei snorted. "And Kazu will be there too" he added and Hiei glanced at him questionally.

"Why would she be there?" he asked in monotone.

"Cause she's spending the week there because she lives alone and she hates being alone" he said.

"She lives alone?" Hiei asked mentally hitting himself for being so curious.

"Yep, her parents died when she was little, she lives in an apartment but she likes to come over my house a lot" he said smiling. "She's like family, my mom loves her and we all help each other out" he said smiling gently. "Listen to me, I sound like a sap" he laughed.

"You do seem to be different around her" Hiei pointed out.

"I guess I am, she means the world to me…" he said grinning. "She's like the sister I never had, but she's my best friend too" Hiei watched Yusuke in the corner of his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't have anything else to do" he said in monotone. Yusuke scoffed and put his hands behind his head.

"You're so stubborn, you know you can drop the mask" Yusuke said. "It's not like I can't see through it" he said and Hiei nodded not meeting his eyes. They arrived at his house only to enter ands see Kurama, Kuwabara, Jin, and… WAIT JIN?

"Jin! What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked shocked.

"Top of tha mornin to ya! Kurama ere' invited me!" he said smiling.

"Kazu's coming here you idiot! I don't think she'll want to see a demon here!" Yusuke said panicking.

"Yusuke, she knows about the spirit world" Kurama said.

"SHE WHAT?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"She saw kuwabara practicing his sword" insert evil glare to kuwabara. "Don't worry she doesn't care" Kurama said calmly.

"Oh okay" Yusuke said calming a little. He noticed that a guy with blond hair and golden eyes was seated next to them and his eyes widened. "Eiri! How ya doin man?" he asked smiling.

"Nothin" he smirked. "Now where's Kazu?" he asked mischiviously with his eyes shining creepily.

"She-" then the door bell rang and Yusuke got up and opened the door to let in a panting and tired Kazu.

"Sorry I'm late, I had-" then she noticed Eiri. "Oh…my…god…" she said dropping her bag and staring wide eyed at Eiri. Then she launched herself at him enveloping him in a hug. "Eiri! It's you!" she said happily.

"Yeah, It's me Kazu…" he said looking at her with a smile. "I missed you" he said and she smiled happily.

"I missed you too! Are you staying?" she asked hurriedly.

"I'm sorry but I just dropped by to see you and Yusuke, I have to go to the train station now" he said and she hugged him one more time. "I'm sorry but I'm just passing by and my train is leaving in a few minutes" he said and she nodded.

"It was nice to see you" she said and they both got up and she hugged him one more time. Eiri headed toward the door and before he closed it he took her hand and he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"Bye…" he said and left the room with everyone's jaws dropped. Kazu had a smile and she put a hand to her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Yusuke yelled.

"French people" Kazu shrugged. "He does it to everyone…" she trailed off them smirked. "Even guys" she added and everyone shivered.

"Sick!" Yusuke mumbled.

"That's fuckin wrong!" Kuwabara said disgusted. Kazu just chuckled.

"Well if you get freaked out by that the you're probably gonna throw up when you find out he kissed –" she said but both Yusuke and Kurama put a hand on top of her mouth.

" Shut up!" Yusuke growled with a red face. She pulled away their hands and smirked.

"What? I was gonna say the time he kissed Honda and he freaked out" she said smugly. "What are you so red about?" she said glancing at Yusuke and Kurama smugly.

"He tried and...(mumbles)" Yusuke said quietly still red faced.

"Whats that? " she asked smirking.

"He said something about a threesome to me and Kurama" he said disgusted and everyone busted in laughing and even Hiei was chuckling. Kuwabara looked confused and then it clicked and he gave a very girlish cry of

"EWWWW!"


	5. Demon Possesion?

Chapter 5:

After Kuwabara's little burst everyone sat down on the couch. Suddenly Kazu jumped on top of Yusuke making him fall to the floor on his back with her sitting on his stomach.

"What the hell?" he asked and she smirked.

"YoungYusuke we meet again" she said in a weird voice that sounded slutty. They watched as Yusuke's eyes widened and he gasped.

"YOU? Get out of her body!" he yelled trying to get away from her but she pinned his arms on top of his head.

"Aww…but I like this body, plus" she said and made circling movements on his chest with her finger. "I get to be close to you" she said and watched as his face turned red.

"Kurama! Help!" Yusuke said as she leaned closer to him. Kurama and Kuwabara grabbed her by the arm and held her away from Yusuke while he got up.

"What's the matter Yu-su-ke" she said tauntingly. "Afraid to play?" she said seductively and licked her lips. Then she looked at Kurama and smirked. "You're beautiful" she said simply and he blinked before blushing lightly.

"Thank you" he said calmly. The possessed Kazu looked at Kuwabara and grimaced.

"You're butt-ugly" she said and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Nothing new there" Yusuke said and Kuwabara glared at him. Kazu looked at Hiei and her eyes widened.

"Such an amazing creature…" she smiled as Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Such strength, power, muscles…" she said licking her lips and gazing at Hiei like she was gonna eat him. Yusuke walked near her face and noticed her eyes turned red. He put his hand on her forehead she made a purring noise with a come-hither look. "Your touch is welcoming" she said. She glanced at Kurama, smirked and he gave a yelp and a slight jump.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked curiously to Kurama's red face.

"She just groped me!" he said holding her hand away from his butt. Everyone's eyes widened as she blew kurama a kiss.

"Such a cute kitsune, couldn't resist" she said grinning and winked at him. "I'll make a deal…" she said and everyone waited patiently as she smirked. "I'll leave this body, if the fire demon and the kitsune give me a kiss" she said and everyone's jaw dropped.

"What?" Yusuke asked disbelieving.

"Yep, no kiss no deal" she said then she smirked. Yusuke looked at Kurama pleadingly.

Kurama blushed and sighed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and she got one of her hands free and put it on the back of his neck pushing her tongue into his mouth as he gasped and pulled away quickly. He automatically grabbed her arm and he stepped behind her so she wouldn't try anything while blushing bright red. She smirked and tried to look at him over her shoulder. "You taste great kitsune…" she said then winked. Then she turned to Yusuke smiling. "What about the gorgeous fire demon?" she said and everyone looked at Hiei to see him kind of freaked out.

"Hell no" he said and she pouted.

"Fine, a simple kiss on the cheek" she said and everyone raised eyebrows.

"So you frenched Kurama but you just want a kiss on the cheek from Hiei?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Oh no, I want to do much more to them, but for now a simple touch of the demon will prove satisfactory. After all he is gorgeous" she said.

"You swear you'll get out of her?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"I swear to get out of her and never come back, nor will I ever take over another body ever again" she said smiling. Yusuke still looked unsure but nodded and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei…" he said warningly. Hiei raised an eyebrow in a you-think-you-can-intimidate-me? look. "Hiei, Kurama had to French her. You just got to give her a peck on the cheek, I do it all the time!" Yusuke said and everyone raised eyebrows while he blushed at how that sounded. "She is my best friend!' he said and everyone nodded in understanding. Hiei sighed and grinted his teeth together and walked toward her stopping in front of her and glaring at her.

"No glaring" she said and he sighed and went stonic. "I'll take what I get" she shrugged. "I'm waiting oh gorgeous youkai" she said and Hiei leaned forward and pressed a peck to her cheek and moved away like her skin burned. She closed her eyes blissfully then opened them but they were still red. "Release me, I shall keep my end of the bargain" she said and they both released her and she stood and pressed a hand to her cheek and smiled. "I got what I wanted now you'll get what you want" she said and then they all watched as her eyes turned back to their normal color and she fainted. Kurama caught her from behind and he sighed in relief.

"That spirit was such a pervert" Yusuke said. "She was worse when I tried and capture her" he said and shuttered. "Oh well lets just hope she doesn't remember anything. Kurama layed her on the couch and Yusuke tucked a stray hair away. "I hope she wakes up soon" he said ad turned on the t.v.

(No flames! Review!)


End file.
